fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Scooperia Deluxe
'Papa's Scooperia Deluxe '''is the third gameria created by user and founder JK55556. The chefs in this game are Tex and Misty. The gameria is located in the major city of Desertville. Description: There are 4 stations in this game. * Order Station * Dough Station * Cook Station * Build Station This game has holidays and special recipes. As you progress through the game, you will unlock them. Introduction: Papa Lucci has announced a car racing competition in the town of Desertville. There are 20 competitors, including Tex/Misty. Papa Lucci announces that the winner will receive free passes to all of his restaurants for two years. When the race begins, Tex/Misty is in eighteenth place. Tex/Misty is not happy and he/she is trying to get as far ahead as he/she can. As the race nears the end, Tex/Misty is in third place and is trying hard to get into first place. In his/her excitement, Tex/Misty pushes on the accelerator too hard and swerves out of control. Tex/Misty swerves off the street and crashes into a building. Unfortunately for Tex/Misty, the building he/she crashed into was one of Papa Lucci's many mansions. To his/her dismay, Papa Lucci gives him/her the Papa's Scooperia Deluxe keys. Ending: The end of this game takes place after completing Rank 66. Tex/Misty pays Papa Lucci the thousands of dollars, and Papa Lucci sends them home. However, Tex/Misty grew fond of the restaurant, so he/she decided to continue working there. Customers: ''Customers selected using the Random Page button. * Kayla (Tutorial) * Chinatsu (Random) * Akea (Random) * Olivia (Random) * JB (Random) * Olympia (Time) * Cure Kohaku (Time) * Savannah (Time) * Evan (Time) * David (Time) * Ethan (Time) * Oliver (Time) * Sam (Day 2) * Danny (Rank 2) * Cara (Rank 3) * Tang (Rank 4) * Luigi (Rank 5) * Purp (Rank 6) * Jeff (Rank 7) * Wacky (Rank 8) * Ophelia (Rank 9) * Abby (Rank 10) * Nestor (Rank 11) * Aurora (Rank 12) * Miriam (Rank 13) * Rebecca (Rank 14) * Envy (Rank 15) * Lorenz (Rank 16) * Zack (Rank 17) * Spark (Rank 18) * Fanofkinopio (Rank 19) * Hyper Green Fan (Rank 20) * Tia (Rank 21) * Freddy (Rank 22) * Hazel (Rank 23) * Lizzy (Rank 24) * Anita (Rank 25) * Blossom (Rank 26) * Michael (Rank 27) * Puffy (Rank 28) * Leslie (Rank 29) * Ava (Rank 30) * Yasmin (Rank 31) * Mackenzie (Rank 32) * Axe (Rank 33) * Eugene (Rank 34) * Garrett (Rank 35) * Owen (Rank 36) * Carolina (Rank 37) * Ursula (Rank 38) * Sky (Rank 39) * Charlotte (Rank 40) * Charlie (Rank 41) * Rosie (Rank 42) * Ruby (Rank 43) * Deply (Rank 44) * Jake (Rank 45) * September (Rank 46) * Robert (Rank 47) * Liam (Rank 48) * George (Rank 49) * Matty0502 (Rank 50) * Aliah (Rank 51) * Mabeo (Rank 52) * Peter (Rank 53) * Tommy (Rank 54) * Myers (Rank 55) * Ginger (Rank 56) * Wester (Rank 57) * Matt (Rank 58) * Adam (Rank 59) * Carter (Rank 60) * Chase Lax (Rank 61) * MJ (Rank 62) * Coop (Rank 63) * Mario (Rank 64) * Cesar (Rank 65) * Papa Lucci (Rank 66) Closers All closers order random ingredients, not just the food critic. * Albe (Day 2) * Gerald (Day 3) * Kassie (Day 4) * Trinity (Day 5) * Wally (Day 6) * Queeny (Day 7) * Ginger (Day 8 - Food Critic) Ingredients Cookie Doughs * Traditional Cookie (Start) * Fudge Cookie (Start) * Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Cara) * Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Abby) * Mint Chocolate Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Hazel) * Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 33 with Axe) * Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Robert) * Cinnamon Sugar Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 59 with Adam) Dough Mixables * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Chocolate Sprinkles (Start) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Luigi) * Yum n' M's (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Ophelia) * Coconut (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Miriam) * Rock Candy (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Zack) * Toffee Chunks (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Anita) * Blueberries (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Michael) * Almonds (Unlocked on Rank 29 with Leslie) * Raisins (Unlocked on Rank 34 with Eugene) * White Chocolate Chips (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Carolina) * Peppermint Bark (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Rosie) * Pretzel Bits (Unlocked on Rank 53 with Peter) * Hot Rods (Unlocked on Rank 54 with Tommy) * Cotton Candy Pieces (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Carter) * Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked on Rank 62 with MJ) Ice Creams * Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) * Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) * Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) * Cookies and Cream (Start) * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Tang) * Hyper Green Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 8 with Wacky) * Coconut Chocolate Almond Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Rebecca) * Blueberry Pie Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Hyper Green Fan) * Almond Butter Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Moose Tracks Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Mackinac Island Fudge Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Garrett) * Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 8 of Starlight Jubilee) * Cookie Dough Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Big Top Carnival) * Maple Nut Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * English Toffee Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Mabeo) * Rocky Road (Unlocked on Day 8 of Halloween) * Chocolate Peanut Butter Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 55 with Myers) * Dulce de Leche Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) * Mango Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Syrups and Whipped Creams * Chocolate Syrup (Start) * Strawberry Syrup (Start) * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Freddy) * Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 48 with Liam) Shakers * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Chocolate Sprinkles (Start) * Rock Candy (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Danny) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Jeff) * Red Licorice Bits (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Ava) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Sky) * Toasted Coconut (Unlocked on Rank 55 with Myers) Placeables * Cherries (Start) * Waffle Cone (Start) * Macaron (Start) * Mint Bars (Start) * Banana (Unlocked on Day 2 with Sam) * Cinnamon Swizzle (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Aurora) * Graham Cracker Chunks (Unlocked on Rank 38 with Ursula) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Ruby) * Whipped Cream Dollops (Unlocked on Rank 50 with Matty0502) Holidays * New Year (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Purp) (Favored by: Purp, Jeff, Wacky, Ophelia, Abby, Kayla) * Valentine's Day (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Nestor) (Favored by: Nestor, Aurora, Miriam, Rebecca, Envy, Chinatsu) * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Lorenz) (Favored by: Lorenz, Zack, Spark, Fanofkinopio, Hyper Green Fan, Akea) * Easter (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Tia) (Favored by: Tia, Freddy, Hazel, Lizzy, Anita, Olivia) * Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Blossom) (Favored by: Blossom, Michael, Puffy, Leslie, Ava, JB, Olympia) * Summer Luau (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Yasmin) (Favored by: Yasmin, Mackenzie, Axe, Eugene, Garrett, Cure Kohaku, Savannah) * Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Owen) (Favored by: Owen, Carolina, Ursula, Sky, Charlotte, Evan) * Big Top Carnival (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Charlie) (Favored by: Charlie, Rosie, Ruby, Deply, Jake, David, Ethan) * Maple Mornings (Unlocked on Rank 46 with September) (Favored by: September, Robert, Liam, George, Matty0502, Oliver) * Halloween (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Aliah) (Favored by: Aliah, Mabeo, Peter, Tommy, Myers, Sam, Danny) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Ginger) (Favored by: Ginger, Wester, Matt, Adam, Carter, Cara, Tang) * Christmas (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Chase Lax) (Favored by: Chase Lax, MJ, Coop, Mario, Cesar, Luigi, Papa Lucci) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one whipped cream, one shaker, one topping and one syrup. The order the ingredients are unlocked in: ice cream, mixable/shaker, topping, syrup, mixable. Specials Papa's Scooperia Deluxe has 40 specials that can be unlocked. A customer comes in with a golden envelope every three days. If the player has not unlocked enough ingredients for any special, then a customer will not visit the restaurant with a golden envelope until the player unlocks the required ingredients. Credit to Jyappeul for coming up with 28 out of the 40 special names. Credit to Fanofkinopio for the recipe table on all 40 special pages. * Bananuts * Berry Blast * Cherry Shout * Chewy Chops * Citric Acid * Coco Dot Com * Coffee Toffee * Corny Treat * Crazy Chocolatier * Dulce Delicious * Double Rainbow * Dreampuff * European Explosion * French Toast * Frostbite * Frosting Frost * Hyper Halftime * Hyperthermia * I Scream * Lightning Snack * Lumberjack * Michigan Meltdown * Mint Delight * Neapolitan * Nutty Nutter * Oatmeal Raisin * Papa's Mama Mia! * Pink Lemonade * Rocky Load * Spumoni * Spy Pie * Sugar and Sweet * Sunday Sundae * Sweet & Spicy * Sweet Heaven * Sweet Peppers * The Big Feast * The Classic * Tropical Paradise * X-Ray Trivia * The closers in this game are the same as the closers in Papa's Squeezeria. * This gameria does not have stickers. * Unlike most games, the specials in this game do not reward players with a special prize once the special is mastered. Instead, all of the following rewards are given. ** +1 ** 2x ** 150% points ** +1 Category:Games Category:Papa's Scooperia Deluxe Category:Games by JK55556